


怎麼會有這麼不會理毛的貓！

by Ruthercat



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Peter, Cat Wade Wilson, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: 此文是貓韋德　ｘ　貓彼得！！！是獸化！傳說中的獸化！！！





	怎麼會有這麼不會理毛的貓！

韋德喵爾遜跟彼得帕喵是兩隻非常要好但又常時打架的好夥伴(?)

他們兩隻貓一起經歷過不少危險，也一起渡過了不少開心歡樂的日子，兩貓平常最愛就是在下午陽光沒那麼大的時候躺在某大樓的頂樓曬曬太陽，看著大樓下車水馬龍的紐約市，感嘆自己生而為貓是多棒的一件事。

彼得帕喵是一隻毛色不太好看的貓，從小他就對自己的外表很自卑，他從沒在春天發情期時找到母貓跟他交配，除了對外表沒信心之余他也不太喜歡跟別人幹架。

「你是我看過毛色最美的貓！」

這是對彼得帕喵一見鍾情的韋德喵爾遜每一天都對他說的話，一開始彼得抱著你這傢伙是哪裡有問題？完全不敢接近他，當他變態，但礙於韋德喵已經變成這一帶的老大！彼得也不敢明目張膽的忤逆他...慢慢地，倆貓就時常窩在一起了。

要說韋德喵爾遜是誰？簡單點就是一隻不知打哪來的野貓，沒貓知道他何時來到紐約，大夥只記得某一天，有隻毛色不好看，身體很多傷痕的野貓在紐約這個地方殺遍天下無敵貓，讓本來混亂的貓地盤都變成他的領地

貓的世界簡單易懂

誰力量大誰就是老大。

在韋德喵爾遜初到紐約，忙著攻略地盤的某一天，彼得帕喵碰巧路過看到一頭小野貓在撕殺現場被韋德跟另一頭野貓對打時的狀況嚇呆了，不知是母性(?)還是保護幼小的慾望，當韋德喵爾遜失去理智想要攻擊小貓時，彼得不顧一切的用數下貓拳成功制止了他。

當頭棒喝讓韋德喵爾遜回復理智。

被抓到的他後退開來時，他額頭上那剛被別的貓抓傷的傷口流下來的血讓他雙眼有些模糊，搖了頭將血弄開再度掙開眼時，就看到面前那擁有美麗雙目的彼得帕喵。

然後？然後他就像跟屁蟲一樣每天都追著彼得帕喵，害得彼得每次聞到他的味道就立刻逃跑！

然而，韋德喵爾遜真的很努力，他瘋狂迷戀彼得帕喵，晚上不斷嚎叫著情歌，在遠遠的地方都能聽到他求愛的聲音。

直到彼得帕喵真的受不了，想說還是躲到離紐約很遠的地方吧，但那裡的人類並沒有像紐約那麼愛照顧浪浪，不得已的他只好試著跟別的貓競爭，本來就不喜歡打架的他完全沒辦法爭奪到食物較多的地盤...

過了好一段苦苦找尋食物的日子...在很多天什麼都沒吃過已經倒下的時候...他又再次聽到那既討厭又煩人的嚎叫，而且還越來近？怎麼會這樣呢？不是說將死之前會看到開心的景象嗎？為什麼不是聽到班叔叔跟梅嬸的？而是那個煩人的傢伙？

直至嗅到食物的味道彼得才驚醒過來，一掙開眼就看到那隻毛色同樣不好看，臉上還很多傷痕的韋德喵爾遜傷心的叫喚著他。

「Oh god...你醒了，天阿，寶貝...你...oh god...你瘦了好多...」

這個畫面彼得帕喵永遠都記得。

面前的韋德喵爾遜那近乎哭聲的嗓音跟那傷心的表情害他也跟著心碎。

日月星移，過了很久之後回到了現在。

他們倆隻又一起在午後躺在天台的椅子上曬太陽。

彼得帕喵懶懶的理著他手肘上的毛，依次的舔到手臂，肉球內的毛也不能放過，然後再舔了手背用來順臉上的毛，不緩不急的洗著臉，眼神柔和得不可思議。

韋德喵爾遜很喜歡看著他理毛，那是他心目中票選第一位"世上最性感的動作"了！

不經意的發現他一直盯著自己看，彼得帕喵停下手上的動作，側起頭看那隻自稱是"帕喵老公"的韋德喵爾遜，將頭靠上去舔了他臉頰一下。

「怎麼了」

這是那個親吻(舔弄)的意思。

「我喜歡看你舔自己，那很美」

「？每隻貓舔自己都那樣子不是嗎？有什麼好看的」

彼得帕喵依舊傭懶得很，他站起來伸了一個懶腰就再躺回椅子原位上。

「我...我就不會舔啊...不會像你舔得那麼好看」

午後陽光還是很猛烈，這讓彼得帕喵看不清眼前貓，但想想也是，他身體上的毛髮老是打結，甚或是有一次他受了傷被餵養他的人抓去看醫生，那位醫生還笑說怎麼會有這樣不會理毛的貓...

「....」

「好吧，我來教你好了，從頭開始」

彼得帕喵再度從暖哄哄的椅子上站起，認真的思考要如何教韋德喵爾遜學會順毛？可是他身體傷痕那麼多，會不會一舔就受傷呢？

「不要~~我才不要學」

這句耍賴的話打斷了彼得的思考，他再次側起頭好奇的看向他，只看到韋德喵爾遜像是很賭氣似的趴在自己手上，用著那雙同樣精靈的眼睛盯回他看。

很明顯在鬧脾氣呢。

這隻老大明明是隻實力很強的貓，但就老是喜歡在彼得帕喵面前這樣

哄哄他好了？ 彼得帕喵這樣想。

「可是你的毛都打結了唷」

韋德沒回話，眼睛瞇了一下後還特地轉看向別處！！

「不是說整個紐約的女生都想懷上你的小孩嗎～你毛打結他們不喜歡你喔～」

這句話中有話呢！

枕著手的頭還是沒往彼得看，像是漠不關心似的，但那忍不住彈了好幾下的耳朵卻完全出賣了他。

「......」  
「那你幫我理好了」

「嗄？！為什麼？！」

「因為你說要教我，那你幫我理毛，我邊看邊學就好了嘛~」

使詐

韋德喵爾遜在使詐！

互相舔毛是要很親密友好的貓才能做的！從小，梅嬸就這樣教他。

即是他想讓我"承認"我們的關係是吧！

而提出這要求的韋德喵爾遜則樂透了~他心裡知道彼得帕喵一定會幫他理，那就是代表他跟自己的關係大進一步了吧～！

不知怎的，彼得帕喵突然想起快餓死那天他找到自己時那個臉，當時不就已經想著要一直跟他在一起了嗎？雖然遲了挺多的，但也是時候讓他們的關係"確認"下來了吧？

「那你躺好，要四腳朝天喔～不然你沒辦法看清楚」

「嗯...哼...」

莫名的緊張

韋德喵爾遜心想。

這是他貓生第一次翻開肚肚給別人看(呃除了那次獸醫幫他包紮時被架著沒辦法動之外)主動翻開肚子真的讓貓很尷尬。

害羞，尷尬，不知怎樣好這些感覺不斷從他小小的腦袋內湧出...害得他身體完全硬直！

彼得也被他的反應嚇到了，又想起小時候梅嬸幫他舔毛時的感覺。

他將臉靠上去韋德喵爾遜的臉頰上面輕柔的舔了他的眼簾，再舔到耳朵，頭頂，每一下都非常細心，他回憶著小時候梅嬸是怎麼幫他理毛來讓他安心。

整個臉都舔了一圈後，彼得聽到從他喉嚨內傳出呼嚕嚕的聲音，這...他真的感到很舒服吧？

「這能讓別的貓放鬆，有記住怎麼做了嗎？」

「嗯...很舒服，繼續好嗎？」

低沉，沙啞的嗓音讓彼得目眩。  
這傢伙就是愛耍賴的無賴貓！！

「總、總之你認真學習喔！那接下來再幫你理肚子，翻過來固定好，還有！等等無論你多舒服都不要踢我！」

還沉浸在剛舔臉那舒適感的韋德喵爾遜乖乖的翻身將脆弱的肚子露出，這一次明顯的放輕鬆多了。

彼得帕喵隨即將頭埋進他胸前鬃毛埋首順毛，不得不說，韋德喵爾遜身體的味道很濃！但那並不是讓彼得討厭的味道，紐約貓老大獨特的味道...而這位貓老大現在卻全身放鬆的讓他舔弄，想到這讓彼得帕喵害羞起來，他本來咬一下自己來令自己專心點，但一口卻咬在他胸毛上...

「噢...！」  
「寶貝...很餓嗎～怎麼咬我了？」

「沒！沒事！你躺回去，躺回去就好」

慌慌張張亂了手腳呢~看著彼得帕喵可愛的反應，韋德喵爾遜又再度哼出舒服的呼嚕聲，仔細欣賞小情人幫他舔弄的痴(姿)態

漸漸平復情緒的彼得帕喵再次埋首幫他順毛，習慣了韋德喵爾遜的體味後反而能更安心的幫他。當舔至胸口第一個乳頭，彼得本想放棄那裡了！心虛的他瞄了一眼韋德，他期待的看著彼得如何舔那裡的奸笑樣子實在欠打！

這傢伙肯定覺得這是調情吧！抱歉！這才不是調情！這只是傳授智識！彼得帕喵舔了一下自己嘴唇才舔上他胸口那顆乳頭。

「嗚...」

一種奇特的低鳴聲，彼得竊笑的想起自己第一次讓人幫舔肚子時也是發出這種叫聲，而韋德那朝天的腿隨著舔弄抖了好幾下...

「忍住別踢我」注意到他的腿受不了想開踢，彼得帕喵特地瞄了他一眼，那傢伙只好強忍那從胸部傳到他全身那種爽麻的感覺，盡量讓自己的腿別動。

接下來倒是很順利，彼得帕喵依次的將他胸膛都舔過了。一直都沒怎理過的毛髮果然打了很多結，幫他舔還挺累的...但換句話說這也很有成功感啦...難得可以讓貓老大可以舒服成這樣子，彼得心想或許只有他看過韋德這舒爽的模樣呢！

可是！接下來的那裡才是個大考驗！那就是貓咪最脆弱的肚肚，他再度認真的跟韋德講千萬別踢他！舒爽得半睡著的貓老大才瞇著眼說好。

「啊...！」  
韋德喵爾遜被舔到下腹就立即受不了的鳴叫起來，帶刺的舌頭滑過脆弱肚皮時那種感覺比其他地方都強烈！韋德緊張得緊繃起來！腳又忍不住想踢彼得！但可幸他控制了力度，只是夾起腳而已...

「喂......」彼得帕喵不滿的瞪著他看，但那傢伙卻裝出無辜的眼神回看他，他只好轉換了動作靠上去韋德身邊。

「你啊～雙手按在我身上好了，腳要控制好！我講第三次了！笨蛋」

韋德喵爾遜照著他說將雙手的肉球用力的壓在彼得帕喵身上，差點還把爪子也伸出來了，只不過立即被彼得帕喵用凌厲眼神警告他出爪的後果是怎樣......一切準備好後就再度開始舔弄，帶刺的舌頭又再讓韋德喵爾遜快升天了！又痛又爽...還夾雜些許被他愛撫著的錯覺...害他明明不是在春天也有[想要他]的感覺......

連接著大腿與肚子的地方平常很少貓會碰，那是個必須要很用力彎身才能舔到的地方，但讓別的貓幫忙舔的話，平常多難搞的位置對方也可以輕鬆處理，彼得帕喵在這位置更加溫柔而仔細的服務他，或許他內心也有一些想報答韋德喵爾遜平常照顧他的感覺呢～

「呼嚕嚕嚕~~咕嚕嚕~~~」舒服蘇麻的感覺由大腿根傳遍全身，呼嚕聲自動從喉嚨傳出，尖刺每滑到新的地方也讓他興奮。

這很羞恥，韋德喵爾遜作為一隻貓老大他完全不想在別人面前露出這種姿態！

但只有彼得帕喵令他願意這樣。他愛他，愛得從一開始就不介意翻開肚子讓他看自己內心的全部。

「呼~」彼得帕喵滿足的舔著自己嘴巴從他肚子離開，站直後再伸了一下長長的懶腰。

「怎樣，有記住嗎？」

雖然想問的是舒服嗎？但還是講了口不對心的話呢～

還在躺開身體的韋德喵爾遜只是傭懶的彈了彈耳朵，他還沉浸在剛才舒服的餘韻之中，最好永遠都這樣子就好了！

「好啦～太陽都下山了，那些奴才差不多要放飯囉，快起來吧」

看到他還是沒反應，彼得帕喵再彎下去在他耳邊舔了一下，感覺輕輕柔柔的，離開時更在他耳邊低聲耳語了一句...

「喵喵，wade喵喵，peter喵喵，開飯囉～」

噢！這是樓下墨西哥卷餅店的奴才呼叫他們的聲音呢！

「你再不起來我就先過去了~不能讓他等太久！」

就這樣，彼得帕喵輕晃著屁股，優雅地從屋頂跳下去，隨即就聽到他對奴才使出撒嬌用的喵喵聲...

而那個被留下的韋德喵爾遜腦袋還一片混亂，很顯然的被剛才那衝擊性的表白嚇得不輕。

只不過  
在聽到奴才第三次叫喚他的聲音時，他還是清醒過來，跟著剛才彼得的腳步跳下去要飯。

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 我終於也寫出了獸獸文呢……呵呵……
> 
> 好啦我也不知自己怎麼了，突然就有感覺想寫這個～希望大家喜歡呢！


End file.
